Silenciar o gritar? Annita
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Hao matò a Yoh, y tuvo tiempo de hablar con Anna. Hao:"qué pasa Annita… quieres silenciar todo ese odio acumulado hacia mi o prefieres gritar para que los idiotas de los amigos de Yoh mueran por una estup….." Un drabble YxA leve HxA. Esto fue un reto de Sstridnt ya que ella mepidiò que haga un drama (no es muy doloroso pero espero que te guste). Reviews plis, bye


**Silenciar o gritar?... Annita**

Eso fue todo lo que faltaba para que el color anaranjado del cielo se tiñera de color sangre, como la que ahora derramaba Yoh luego de ser herido de muerte por su propio hermano…. Hao.

\- Hao: Ay hermanito, que débil sos! –fue la última frase que el castaño de anaranjados auriculares escuchó antes de sentir como una espada caliente de venganza y odio, pero fría por su material se introducía en su cuerpo haciendo que su conocimiento se perdiera y su corazón dejase de latir-

\- Yoh: " _Annita…" –_ fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de sentir como su alma salía de su cuerpo- " _perdón…." –_ pensó por último al sentir la presencia de la susodicha acercarse al lugar de la tragedia-

\- Hao: Hermanito, no te preocupes que de todos tus seres amados, ella va a estar bien, porque yo la voy a cuidar y la voy a proteger, cosa que vos no pudiste hacer –sentenció burlonamente sin esperar que su "otra mitad" responda porque ya estaba su alma en él, completándolo…. Como siempre debió haber sido- " _o no Anna?"_ -le habló a la rubia por su mente, la cual veía a su amado prometido quieto, sin su sonrisa característica, aquella que con solo posar al frente suyo la hacía sentir protegida, amada y como en casa- " _no me digas que la poderosa Anna Kyoyama está mal por una persona que nunca existió?"_ \- le volvió a preguntar sabiendo que de ella con conseguiría ni una sola respuesta-

\- Manta: Yoh esta…. Muerto –dijo ante la atenta mirada de todos los allí presentes, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo más del castaño pelo largo tomó la palabra-

\- Hao: te equivocas, en realidad no está muerto, desde el principio el individuo llamado Yoh Asakura jamás existió –dijo con un dejo de grandeza y felicidad el mayor de los Asakura- Finalmente ordenè las cosas y su alma regresó a donde debía pertenecer, solo se trata de eso, no es para que se pongan tristes –dijo mirando a Anna que, aunque era la única persona a la que no podía leerle los pensamiento, no había que ser tan genio para darse cuenta el dolor que sentía la rubia en esos momentos-

\- Anna: " _sos un miserable!"_ –fue lo único que salió de su cabeza para decirle-

\- Hao: " _y vos qué harás para remediarlo? Yoh ya no está con uds, así que resígnate vos y los idiotas de los amigos de mi hermano" –_ contestó con cierta sorpresa al escuchar que la Itako le había contestado-

\- Anna: _"BASTARDO!"_ –le gritó, con toda su furia contenida-

\- Hao: _Ayy Annita! Piensan pelear? Quieren morir acá?_ –preguntó- Y… -dirigiéndose a los demás que segundos atrás lo estaban atacando- ya decidieron? Morirán en este sitio? – preguntó por fin-

Pero una vez terminada su pregunta vio como una figura se levantaba de su lugar, no sin antes de dejar a su "otra mitad" con extremo cuidado en el piso y acercándose a un objeto, el cual todos los demás habían olvidado, excepto ella, la cual lo tenía muy presente…. Los auriculares naranjas de Yoh. Se los puso mientras nuevamente escuchaba al desagradable Hao hablarle de nuevo, y quizás por última vez antes de empezar la batalla para vengar a su amado Yoh.

\- Hao: " _qué pasa Annita… quieres silenciar todo ese odio acumulado hacia mi o prefieres gritar para que los idiotas de los amigos de Yoh mueran por una estup….."_ –pero fue callado por la voz de la Itako-

\- Anna: _"PRIMERO QUE NADA NINGUNO DE LOS AMIGOS DE YOH SON IDIOTAS, PORQUE ELLOS SIEMPRE ESTUVIERON CON EL PARA ACOMPAÑARLO Y QUE NO ESTÉ SOLO… COMO VOS…. Segundo_ –dijo más tranquila- _vamos a luchar para vengarlo y si hay que morir lo haremos, porque él siempre estuvo para nosotros hasta que tus viles planes lo separó por eso…"_ –grito mientras lo miraba con furia y bajo la atenta mirada de los demás Shamanes- NO TE LO PERDONARE….. HAO! –gritó-

\- Hao: entonces lo tomaré como un sí –sentenció antes de comenzar la pelea- _"así que decidiste gritarlo Anni…."_

\- Annita: " _no te atrevas a volver llamarme así, sólo Yoh puede hacerlo" –_ y comenzó la batalla-

Mientras la batalla iniciaba una voz muy en el interior del "Amo del Fuego" sonó, siendo escuchada sólo por el castaño, lo cual lo preocupó bastante. " _Annita"_ se escuchó de su interior siendo esa voz de su hermano, de Yoh…. El estaba vivo todavía y no lo iban a vencer tan fácil.


End file.
